Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a viscometer attachment and more specifically it relates to a Viscometer Cell Attachment Device which greatly improves efficiency, accuracy, precision, and safety when testing viscosity of a substance with a viscometer.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Viscometer cells are commonly used for various purposes, such as by laboratory equipment manufacturers for sale or by oil well service companies that pump fracks. One such viscometer cell used is the PC-10 viscometer. Its cell has a simple internal mixer for generation of methane/fluids/foams/emulsions for viscosity testing.
The present invention attached to a newer viscometer is better at measuring viscosity, much safer for the operator and shears more than simple mixing. The PC-10 cell ‘plug’ has a large surface area and is subjected to great forces; and has only one polypack seal. A leak can also occur at the magnet cap polypack seal. Pressure and forces climb when the PC-10 cell is heated to high temperatures. Gels under pressure will contaminate the PC-10 magnet giving erroneous viscosity readings. The invention is not heated. Otherwise, there is nothing on the market that does what the invention does as viscosity testing of methane/fluids foams/emulsions is not common.
With the present invention, a user is able to connect their existing pressurized viscometer keeping costs down to test the viscosity of methane fluids foams/emulsions. The present invention is a closed system when equipped with a pressure release tank (may use empty methane tank), has one moving part, is overbuilt and has backup seals making it a very safe way to handle and generate methane fluids foams/emulsions
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new viscometer cell attachment device which greatly improves efficiency, accuracy, precision, and safety when testing viscosity of a substance with a viscometer.